Laços
by Liz Eden
Summary: É chegada a hora de Jeannie e Major Nelson estreitarem ainda mais os laços que os unem.
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

**_Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014_**

_**Cocoa Beach, 1973**_

— Escritório do Major Nelson.

Era ela outra vez! Jeannie sabia que aquela loira platinada, Dolores, era apenas a secretária de seu marido-Amo, mas mesmo assim lhe dava nos nervos saber que ela trabalhava ao lado dele como sua secretária particular todos os dias.

— Dolores? É a Jeannie. Posso falar com Anthony, por favor?

— Oh, olá Sra. Nelson. Acho que ele está no escritório do Major Healey. Irei transferi-la para lá, só um minuto por favor.

— Está bem.

Jeannie aguardou com fingida paciência aquela musiquinha chata, enquanto mordia os nós dos dedos para conter a dor que estava sentindo. A música tocou, tocou, até que ela ouviu uma voz conhecida: — Healey.

— Major Healey, passe o telefone para o meu Amo, por favor.

Ele estendeu o telefone para o melhor amigo, que analisava alguns documentos e o pegou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

— Alô?

— Anthony!...

— Jeannie! O que aconteceu, querida?

— Por favor venha para casa agora! Comecei a sentir dores outra vez e a cada minuto fica mais forte!

— Está bem querida, já estou indo!

Ele desligou o telefone e num pulo largou a papelada nas mãos do Major Healey.

— Roger, eu tenho que ir para casa! Jeannie está tendo contrações!

— Puxa, outra vez hã?

— Sim! Por favor, avise ao Dr. Bellows e diga que estarei com ela no hospital!

Tateando os bolsos para conferir se as chaves do carro estavam mesmo lá, ele foi correndo para o estacionamento e, assim como nas outras quatro vezes, dirigiu como um louco até chegar em casa. Jeannie, com uma barriga enorme de grávida, já o esperava na porta com a pequena malinha que havia feito dias antes, com algumas peças de roupas suas e do enxoval do bebê. As quatro vezes anteriores haviam sido alarme falso. Mas de coração desta vez ele esperava que desta vez fosse mesmo verdade. Mal podia esperar para ser pai!

Ao avistar a esposa na porta, ele tentou conter a emoção que lhe sufocava a garganta. Ela estava linda, como nunca a havia visto antes. E certamente ficaria ainda mais com o bebê deles nos braços.

Saindo do carro como um furacão, ele lhe deu um beijinho rápido, pegou a malinha de suas mãos e a conduziu até o veículo, ajudando-a a se acomodar e fechando a porta do passageiro.

Procurando se acalmar, ele tentou dirigir depressa mas com cuidado. Estava tão nervoso que parecia estar criando uma colônia de borboletas no estômago. De vez em quando ele desviava rapidamente o olhar e vê-la sentindo dor o mortificava. Mas em breve aquilo teria fim, já estavam na reta final.

Logo chegaram ao hospital e o Dr. Bellows, que havia sido chamado pelo Major Healey, os aguardava com uma cadeira de rodas na recepção.

Jeannie foi acomodada nela e se voltando para o velho médico, o Major Nelson pediu: — Por favor, cuide dela Dr. Bellows!

— Pode deixar, Major! - ele garantiu, não contendo um largo sorriso — Espero que desta vez voltemos com o bebê de vocês, certo Jeannie?

— Sim, doutor! - e antes de irem, ela apertou com força a mão do marido e disse: — Eu te amo, Anthony!

— Eu também te amo, Jeannie!

Durante algum tempo ele esteve só com outros futuros papais nervosos na sala de espera. Um deles lhe ofereceu um cigarro e sem hesitar, Major Nelson aceitou. Não era fumante, mas naquele momento estava tão nervoso que não se importava em infectar seus pulmões com nicotina. Precisava fumar e como!

Dando uma tragada forte, ele engasgou e tossiu sofregamente uma enorme quantidade de fumaça cinza. Dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas, um dos homens disse: — Eu sei que é difícil, mas procure se acalmar, Major! Ficar assim só piora a sua ansiedade!

— Não cons...igo evitar! *cof, cof!* Estou muito nervoso!

— É o seu primeiro?

— *cof, cof* S... Sim!

— Ah, isso é normal.

O sujeito parecia muito tranquilo e o Major Nelson não conteve a pergunta: — Esse também é o seu primeiro filho?

— Não... É o meu quinto! Já estou com quatro meninas lá em casa, quatro rosas no meu jardim! Mas alguma coisa me diz que dessa vez vai, vai ser menino! Finalmente, o cravo que eu plantei! — os olhos do sujeito brilhavam e suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas à medida que falava — Já comprei o enxoval do moleque, tudo azul!

Alguns minutos depois, o Major Healey chegou. Procurou o amigo com o olhar e ao avistá-lo, se aproximou com aquele seu jeito característico. Trazia flores e uma caixa de bombons para a Jeannie.

— E aí amigão? Alguma novidade?

— Ainda não, Roger. Eles já estão há uma eternidade lá dentro e até agora nada!

— Calma, vou ver se encontro o Dr. Bellows.

Mas não foi necessário, pois ele já estava voltando e empurrando Jeannie na cadeira de rodas. Ao vê-la, Major Nelson sorriu, mas quando seu olhar desceu para a barriga dela... Ainda estava lá, grande e saliente.

Jeannie sustentava um olhar triste, que cortou o coração de seu marido-Amo. Ainda não havia sido aquela vez...

Compreensivo, Dr. Bellows se aproximou deles e disse: — Foi outro alarme falso, Major Nelson. Mas não se preocupem, isso é normal na fase final da gravidez.

— Sinto muito Jeannie, Tony. — disse o Major Healey, entregando as flores e os bombons para ela — Em breve conheceremos o bebê Nelson, certo Dr. Bellows?

— Certo, Major Healey. — e voltando-se para seu outro oficial, disse: — As recomendações são as mesmas de antes, Major. Vejo-os na base daqui a pouco. Tchau, Jeannie.

— Tchau, Dr. Bellows. Obrigada!

Major Nelson levou a esposa de volta para casa, mas ela não disse uma palavra durante todo o trajeto. Assim que entraram, eles foram até o sofá da sala e abraçando-a, procurou confortá-la.

— Não fique triste, Jeannie. Roger falava sério quando disse que em breve conheceremos o nosso bebê.

Encostando a cabeça no peito dele, ela suspirou: — É que... Já é a quinta vez, Anthony! Estou ansiosa para ver o rostinho dele e segurá-lo em meus braços.

— Eu também estou ansioso, não faço outra coisa a não ser pensar nisso, noite e dia. Mas precisamos ser pacientes. O Dr. Bellows disse que esses alarmes falsos são normais.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, em que ela pareceu se conformar, ele disse que precisava voltar para a base. Os dois trocaram um beijo profundo e antes de sair, ele tocou a barriga dela, beijando-a também.

— Até a volta, querida! Se precisar de alguma coisa, ligue no meu escritório. Se eu não estiver lá, deixe um recado com a Dolores.

Só a menção do nome daquela tipa fez o sangue verde da gênia esquentar, mas só um pouquinho. Naqueles meses de gestação, seus ciúmes pareciam estar ainda mais aflorados. Eram os hormônios, sim.

— Pode deixar, querido. Caso ela não possa deixar o meu recado para você, tenho uma solução mais simples: eu pisco! — e sorrindo, piscou um dos olhos para ele.

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa, como se ela estivesse brincando. Só que não!

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

Ao chegar à base, o Major Nelson foi diretamente para sua sala.

— Boa tarde, Dolores. Algum recado para mim?

— Boa tarde, Major Nelson. Sim, o Dr. Bellows pediu que fosse a sala dele assim que chegasse.

— Está bem, obrigado.

Ele colocou a maleta na mesa e afrouxou a gravata, que parecia estar apertando ainda mais a sua garganta. Mais do que o nervosismo que vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas. Estava tenso e nunca havia se sentido dessa forma antes, nem mesmo por causa de algum projeto ou ao atravessar a atmosfera, ir ao espaço. Ser pai causava uma ansiedade ainda maior, mais do que todas essas outras coisas. Era também a sensação mais ambígua que já havia experimentado desde então; pois além de proporcionar uma enorme felicidade, também lhe dava medo. Daqui a alguns dias ele seria responsável por uma vida: teria que lhe ensinar a distinguir o que era bom e ruim, o certo e o errado, não poderia deixar que nada faltasse a ele. E não deixaria. Além disso, havia ainda a possibilidade de seu bebê ser um gênio e acima de todas as demais, essa era a que mais lhe assustava.

Recordava-se da semana em que havia ajudado Jeannie a cuidar de Abdullah, seu sobrinho-gênio e também do momento em que Hajji fizera ela lhe contar a verdade sobre seus filhos virem a ter poderes mágicos. Na época, se casar com ela lhe parecia uma ideia extremamente remota e distante possível, porém a amava e enfrentaria com ela os desafios que a vida a dois lhes proporcionaria. O de ter um filho (sendo gênio ou não) era talvez o maior deles e estava preparado.

— Major Nelson? — a voz da bela secretária interrompeu seus devaneios.

— Ah... Sim?

— Como a senhora Nelson está?

— Ansiosa. Foi o quinto alarme falso.

— Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem e o bebê nascerá logo.

— Eu também espero. Se o Dr. Bellows ligar, diga que já estou a caminho.

— Sim, senhor.

Em pouco tempo chegou a sala do psiquiatra e bateu na porta. Logo ouviu a voz abafada dele dizer 'entre', girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Lá estavam o General Schaeffer, o Dr. Bellows, Roger e Jonathan Erickson, que recentemente havia sido promovido a Capitão.

Roger carregava uma expressão tensa e isso deixou o Major Nelson apreensivo. O que teria acontecido?

— Boa tarde, senhores.

— Boa tarde, Major Nelson – respondeu o Gal. Schaeffer em um tom desanimado — Você já conhece o Capitão Erickson?

— Sim. Soube da sua promoção Jonathan, meus parabéns.

— Obrigado, Major.

— Major Nelson... — começou o Dr. Bellows — Certamente se lembra do projeto Fênix.

— Sim, senhor. O projeto de resgate de algumas plantas de foguetes que foram descartados.

— Exatamente. Major Nelson... Eu, como seu superior, não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas... — General Schaeffer parou de falar, como se buscasse as palavras certas — Você foi designado para este projeto, juntamente com o Capitão Erickson, pelas próximas três semanas.

A expressão tranquila e serena que o Major Nelson levava desapareceu por completo, o que não passou despercebido pelos oficiais presentes, que se entreolharam, cabisbaixos.

— Mas... Mas senhor, eu não posso ir! Jeannie vai dar à luz a qualquer momento, ela precisa de mim! — a voz dele continha uma leve nota de desespero. Se aproximando do melhor amigo, ele tocou seus ombros e continuou com a tentativa de persuasão que no fundo, sabia que não daria certo — Escolham o Roger! Ele trabalhou ao meu lado em diversos desses foguetes!

— Sinto muito Major Nelson, mas o Major Healey ficou encarregado do projeto Andrômeda, que também possui alta prioridade para a NASA neste momento. Está fora da minha alçada.

— Você conhece os cálculos e fundamentos desses projetos melhor do que ninguém, por isso precisamos de você. As plantas e protótipos dos foguetes estão em Dallas, por isso vocês devem partir imediatamente. — e, afim de acalmá-lo como amigo e não seu superior, o Dr. Bellows se aproximou — Fique tranquilo, eu já expliquei a situação para a Amanda e ela cuidará muito bem de Jeannie. Eu também estarei por perto.

— Vocês... Vocês não têm ideia de como a Jeannie ficará chateada. — ele estava inconformado com aquela situação. Por que iriam separá-lo de sua esposa logo em um momento como aquele? Porém era seu trabalho, operações repentinas eram comuns e amava ser astronauta. Mas também amava Jeannie, refletiu, enquanto acompanhava o Capitão Erickson até o veículo que os aguardava no estacionamento.

_Continua..._


End file.
